Control
by A Burmese Tiger
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup make some big mistakes and struggle to regain control of their lives. This is my first story so be patient with me and please review. Rated M for violence, sexual references, harsh language, and a very non-descript sex scene. Romance, Humor, Drama, and Coming-of-Age
1. Chapter 1

Astrid was deep in thought, though she was still half-asleep. Most of the villagers misunderstood her, she pondered, as rays of light poked through the holes in her curtain, illuminating the dust in the air; they pictured her as an outgoing and fearless young warrior. They were mistaken, her father had always wanted a son, so she had tried to be that son to the best of her abilities but she was never good enough for him and he always seemed so disappointed in her. This is why it had taken her years as well as a life changing experience just for her to muster up enough courage to peck Hiccup on the cheek. She rolled over and pushed her face into he pillow. And it had taken his almost dying and loss of a leg for Astrid to give him a real kiss. She had built a shell of anger and seriousness around herself over the years, but she was actually very shy, and now she felt vulnerable and slightly scared because she had exposed her feelings for Hiccup, and she didn't want to disappoint him the same way she had disappointed her father. She and Hiccup had been dating, unofficially, for just over a year, and they were finally settling into a rhythm, but today she was going to shake it up, after all, she was still strong and in control more than ever. Astrid decided it was time to get up and hiked up her leggings, pulled on her leather skirt, laced and tied her boots, and headed out feeling ready for whatever the day had to offer.

The small blacksmith's stall hadn't changed at all since the battle with the Green Death. It was still small, cluttered, hot, smoky, sharp, and pretty much run by Hiccup.

Hiccup pounded away over the red hot would-be sword, his sweat hissing and jumping as it dripped from his hair onto the molten Damascus steel. When it looked about done, he plunged the glowing metal into a bucket of water, which boiled and created a cloud of steam that filled the workshop. As the steam began to clear, he saw an unmistakably perfect hourglass silhouette in the doorway, which could only have been Astrid.

"Hey wassup Hiccup?" Astrid asked, seeming awfully giddy. _Oh he's SO cute!_ She thought.

"Hi Astrid, I'm just making a sword, what are you doing?" Hiccup replied, trying to play it cool, though his heart was about ready to jump out of his chest. _Her bangs are so HOT! _He noted to himself.

"I'm off to feed the dragons" she said smartly. _That was so STUPID why would you say that! _She yelled at herself.

"Okay…so uhhhh… can I help you with something?" Hiccup replied; he still wasn't used to the thought of anyone wanting to talk to him. _Her eyes are like freaking tidal pools!_

"Well…um…you see…my dad just caught a bunch of fish…like a lot of fish just off the coast… and well…" Astrid stammered trying and failing to regain composure. _Why are his eyes so captivating?_

"You need me to help you gut 'em" Hiccup jumped in. _Why would she want help gutting fish you idiot!_

"Well, no actually… you see" _Argghhhh, why doesn't this ever get easier!_ "I want you to come over for dinner!" Astrid blurted feeling relieved.

"Sure thing, we'll be there at dusk" Hiccup replied, still trying, to stay cool, but tripping over his own prosthetic leg, spilling the bucket of water.

"We?" Astrid asked, a little taken aback

"Well yeah, my dad is invited too, right?" Hiccup asked as he began cleaning up the mess.

"Oh yeah… of course" she mumbled, clearly disappointed but enjoying the view of Hiccup's cute butt as he worked on all fours.

"Okay then, I'll see you later!" Hiccup yelled as Astrid jogged off, her golden braids flowing behind her. _Gods I love that hair_

__

The Hofferson's house was a smelly mess, due to the massive piles of fish scattered throughout it, which made Astrid's stomach churn constantly. From, the outside, it looked like the other houses in Berk. It was mostly wood, with an arched roof and door, a dragon's head mounted at the roof's peak. But unlike the other houses, it was pretty old because of the large quantities of eel, that Mr. Hofferson had a knack for catching, though Astrid thought of it more as a curse. Because of the age, the Hoffersons were able to do many home improvement projects, such as an addition dug into the hillside behind it, which acted as a fish cellar as well as a smoker (hence the odor). Astrid's room was upstairs at the front of the house, overlooking the village; her parents were next door above the kitchen and fish cellar. Because of the size of the house, Astrid's room was the only one in the village that both her and her dragon, Stormfly could share, and she was proud of it, but still hated the constant smell of fish and smoke. She was just putting on a ton of her special deodorant, made from an assortment of berry and herb extracts mixed into beeswax, when she heard Hiccup arrive.

"No turning back" she whispered to herself and grabbed her surprise before heading downstairs.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that your dad caught a lot of fish, this could feed all of the dragons for a week!" Hiccup exclaimed as his father, Stoick the Vast squeezed his way through the Hofferson's front door.

"It was all my small boat could handle" Olaf Hofferson replied, wiping his hands on his shirt, walking out of the underground cellar, "but I'm sure there is plenty more where this came from"

"Where did you catch all this" Stoick exclaimed, staring at the massive pile of cod overflowing into the kitchen.

"Just off the coast of the dragons nest" Olaf stated, "but I'm absolutely starved so I'll tell you the story over dinner, let's eat!"

Over the course of the meal,consisting mainly of grilled fish, Stoick and Mr. Hofferson decided that the whole tribe would set out in a fleet of ships to Olaf's newfound fishing hole and bring home the fish to store for impending winter.

The atmosphere between Hiccup and Astrid during dinner was unsettling, to say the least. Neither of them talked except for the occasional "yes" or "no" when asked a question. Hiccup scarfed down his food, while Astrid picked at it and pushed it around her plate.

_Argggghhh! Why won't she just say something! _Hiccup thought _I mean, what am I supposed to say when she is giving me the cold shoulder like this. Oh no, is she breaking up with me! _The tension and fear grew steadily in the pit of Hiccup's stomach throughout the meal.

Just before the dessert of sheep's –milk pudding, Astrid stood up, pulled out a box and got down on one knee in front of Hiccup. Her heart in her throat, she opened the box revealing two golden rings embedded with pieces of dragon scales,

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, will you marry me" Astrid asked, already knowing the answer

Hiccup's jaw went slack and he barely managed to say "uhhhhhhh…" as he stared down into her pleading, round eyes.

"C'mon Hiccup, I'm proposing to you here" Astrid poked.

"Yeah sure, o-of course!" he stuttered, beaming as Astrid stood up and put the ring on his finger.

He slowly picked up hers and placed it on her hand and she pulled him into a drawn out kiss. As they pulled away he looked around the room, everyone had a smile on their face.

"Did you guys know about this?" Hiccup asked, astounded.

"Only Gobber knew" Astrid replied, "I had him make the rings"

"Wow!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I can't believe we're getting married!" he brushed away her bangs and kissed Astrid again.

For the rest of the evening the room was a buzz talking about the wedding and everything that had just happened. Then Hiccup spoke up.

"Um… guy's, not to change the subject but who will take care of the dragons while the whole tribe is fishing?" Hiccup inquired.

"I guess you and Astrid could handle the empty village for a week or two" Stoick answered.

"It would be like a pre-wedding honeymoon" Helga Hofferson said ecstatically.

"Sounds good to me" Astrid replied enthusiastically.

"Me too" Hiccup added.

"Okay then, it's settled" Stoick said, "the whole tribe, with the exception of Astrid and Hiccup, will leave tomorrow afternoon. Now let's get back to planning the perfect wedding!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Astrid and Hiccup were helping load the ships, when Snotlout exclaimed "Dude, what's the shiny thing on your finger… oh hey nice ring, did you make that in the shop?"

"Hey, Astrid has one too" Ruffnut shouted.

"What are those, some kind of cheesy friendship ring or something?" Tuffnut asked laughing.

"No, Hiccup and I are getting married" Astrid replied proudly.

"Yeah, she proposed to me last night" Hiccup added sheepishly.

"Wow, congratulations you guys!" Fishlegs complimented.

The twins were dumbfounded and said nothing. And Snotlout ran off yelling "Astrid and Hiccup are getting married!" up and down the docks.

Pretty soon a large crowd had gathered. Some said they were too young, both being only fifteen, but most were congratulating and slapping them on the backs. When they saw Gobber they thanked him for making the rings, but pretty soon it was time for the armada to set sail, and Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones on the docks, watching them sail off into the sunset.

"So…what now?" Hiccup asked staring into Astrid's beautiful cerulean blue eyes

Astrid started to answer "well, I was thinking…" but then she pulled Hiccup into an open-mouth kiss. As they tentatively explored each other's mouths, it began to rain. They walked through the village awkwardly, getting soaked, neither of them pulling out of the kiss, and eventually stumbled into the great hall.

They promptly stripped their freezing soaked clothes and set them next to the fire. they lay on the main table closest to the fire, wrapped together inside a large bear fur. Hiccup looked over to Astrid, brushed her beautiful bangs out of the way, and gave her the most meaningful and passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hiccup asked, squeezing her closer to him

"Absolutely" Astrid whispered into his ear.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid wore any clothes for the next few days as it was warm and there was no one else on the island of Berk and they experimented with all sorts of "unconventional" things throughout the week.

Finally, as the last day of their vacation approached and they rode on Toothless to the secluded cove where Astrid had first kissed Hiccup, where Hiccup had set up a huge picnic and a mattress off to the side. They ate, drank mead, smoked dragon nip, and made love continuously. They were so drunk and high that they missed the horns sounding the arrival of the tribe. Even Toothless was high out of his mind from the dragon nip. Stoick sent out a search party and caught Astrid and Hiccup in the act two days after the tribe had returned.

"Eh-hem" Stoick cleared his voice "what do you two think you are doing out here, we've been looking for you for two days, we thought you were dead!"

"We're having sex...duh" Astrid replied giddily as she continued to gyrate on top of Hiccup and took a drag of her joint, her and Hiccup burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard.

"Where are your clothes?" Stoick exclaimed

"I dunno, we haven't worn them in like ten days" Hiccup said, sparking another laughing fit from him and Astrid.

"Where's Toothless!"

"Over there" Hiccup pointed to the black dragon rolling on its back and clawing at the air as if there was something right in front of him.

"We should get you three home to sober up" Stoick chuckled.

"Awww, can't we finish this round first?" Astrid pleaded, failing to hold back a moan.

"NO! We need to get back" Stoick replied sternly.

"Okay" they both sighed as Astrid slowly pulled herself off of Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid were a hilarious sight as they stumbled through the village, keeping each other from falling, kissing frantically, and touching each other EVERYWHERE. The other villagers, especially the other teens, gawked as the nude couple strode through the village, oblivious to their audience, up to the Hofferson's house where Hiccup french kissed Astrid goodbye and said he would look for her clothes when he got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Astrid nor Hiccup got out of bed for almost three weeks after that. Not only because of the ridiculous hangovers they both had, but also because they had no clue how to face the village or each other after the whole ordeal.

_No no no no no, this cannot be happening! _Astrid thought as she vomited...again.

_It's just the dragon nip, it has to be, that's why I'm two weeks overdue for my period, I'm going through withdraw._ she lamely tried to convince herself.

_Oh! face it, your pregnant, there's no other possibility._ Astrid thought back to when Hiccup had popped her cherry on the banquet table.

_Thor! what am I supposed to do! I'm too young to be a mother...I have no clue how to take care of a child inside me, much less after it's BORN! I need to tell Hiccup, but what will he say! _She clutched her abdomen, trying to hold down another bout of nausea.

_You have absolutely no control, over your life anymore, the baby is calling the shots now. _she began to cry softly to herself, and then she puked.

"Whoa! you scared the crap out of me" Hiccup exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat when he awoke to find Astrid sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hiccup we need to talk" Astrid said gravely

"Oh shit…listen I know I screwed up and if you don't want to marry me anymore, I guess I would understand" Hiccup said quickly.

"No it's not that" Astrid paused "I mean of course I still want to marry you, I was the one who asked, remember?"

"Okay then what is it?" Hiccup asked

Astrid took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" she blurted out

"What! How do you know, I mean, h- how do YOU know" Hiccup stuttered

"I've had morning sickness for the past couple of days and it's been two weeks since I was supposed to have my period" Astrid replied

"Oh…wow…gods…what should we do?" Hiccup asked

"I guess we should get married" Astrid smiled. And they kissed…a lot

"And don't tell anybody, we need to announce it officially" Astrid said as they came up for air, then dived back down on top of the elated and still nodding Hiccup

The next day the group of teens was walking through the village towards the arena to feed the dragons, talking excitedly about what had happened to Hiccup and Astrid. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting as usual, and Fishlegs was talking and reading the dragon manual at the same time.

"Damn! That must've been one hell of a week" Snotlout said, slapping Hiccup on the back "I mean what happened, we couldn't find you and all of the sudden, you're walking ass naked through the village doing things that should NOT be done in public" he chuckled and the others laughed with him

"I can't really remember much after the banquet table in the great hall" Hiccup said with a chuckle

"You two were totally gross" Ruffnut said

"Yeah we watched you from my bedroom window sucking face and sticking fingers where they should NOT be, while somehow still walking…" Tuffnut added with a grin of approval.

"Well yeah…" Hiccup started

"Would you guys just SHUT UP!" Astrid yelled suddenly

"Jeez…what's her problem? We're just joking around" Snotlout asked with murmurs of agreement from the other teens

"You know…she's just moody because she's pregnant" Hiccup said, suddenly wishing he hadn't. The others fell silent.

"HICCUP!" Astrid hissed.

"Oh Thor! I can't believe that you got Astrid knocked up!" Snotlout exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"You're not even married yet…" Fishlegs said in disbelief.

"This means you'll be the youngest couple to have a baby in Berk" Ruffnut stated exasperatedly as Astrid broke into tears and ran away into the woods.

"Look what you did!" Hiccup exclaimed with conviction towards Ruffnut.

"Hey I'm the baby's daddy or the one who decided to tell the whole village that my girlfriend is pregnant" Ruffnut retorted.

"Well… I'd better go get her" Hiccup sighed and ran after Astrid.

"As I said before, must've been one hell of a week" Snotlout chuckled, followed promptly by a knockout punch from Ruffnut.

Hiccup searched for almost an hour, following Astrid's footprints as well as the smell of her deodorant that he loved so dearly. Just when he was about to give up hope, he pushed his way through some ferns and saw her sitting on a log, a single ray of light poking through the trees illuminating her as if she was an angel. she was shaking uncontrollably and then the sound of her weeping broke the delicate silence of the forest and even scared away a flock of birds.

"Hey Astrid, you okay?" Hiccup asked softly, coming up behind her and sitting next to her on the mossy, hollow log.

"No, I'm confused and scared and I have no control over what's happening to us, or me, or my body, and I have no clue what to do!" Astrid sobbed

"Hey everything's gonna be okay" Hiccup said stroking Astrid's silky, blond braids down her back.

"You don't know that" she cried shakily, putting her face in her hands.

"Yes I do, because we are in this together for better or worse whether we like it or not" Hiccup stated as he placed his hand on her belly.

"How are we going to tell our parents? Cause mine are still pretty upset about the whole drug-induced sex-fest thing" Astrid asked, tears still rolling down her curved cheeks

"Considering Snotlout, they are probably finding out right now" Hiccup joked, which was returned by a shy grin from Astrid

"But what if something really goes wrong?" she began to cry again

"Then we'll both be screwed…together…forever" Hiccup whispered in her ear as they kissed.

"I'm sorry I got so worked up" Astrid smiled, brushing her bangs to the side as Hiccup gently smeared her tears away with his thumb, "now let's go get something to eat, I'm starved!"

The Hoffersons and the Haddocks had all gathered in the main room of the Haddock's house, circled around the fire, because Hiccup and Astrid had called a meeting. The atmosphere was extremely tense and quiet as the smoke curled through the hole in the roof, and everyone could tell there was an elephant in the room, though they weren't sure what that elephant was.

"I think it would be best if the three of you sat down" Hiccup said, tentatively addressing the Hoffersons and his father

"We have something very important to tell you" Astrid added

The adults seemed distressed by what Hiccup and Astrid had said, but they sat nonetheless.

"Oh no don't tell me you're cancelling the wedding" Mrs. Hofferson moaned "I've already started on your dress, Astrid"

"No it's not that" Hiccup said "If anything we need to push the wedding sooner because…well… you see…"

"We're having a baby!" Astrid cut him off.

"WHAT!" Stoick exclaimed joyfully as he jumped out of his chair, shaking the house.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Helga squealed.

Mr. Hofferson looked a little more upset… "you see!" he said "this is what happens when we leave you two alone for more than five minutes, you can't resist each other and my daughter ends up as the youngest mother in Berk!" he bellowed at Hiccup "You can forget the wedding, I don't want to see you within a hundred feet my little girl or me for as long as I live!" His infamous temper was beginning to show and Astrid was clearly getting scared "And if I see you near my house or my daughter ever again, I promise, with Odin as my witness, that I will KILL you!" he yelled grabbing Astrid by her large braid, dragging her out the door screaming and crying and kicking and punching. Followed closely by a very concerned Mrs. Hofferman and a very disturbed looking Stoick

Then it was Hiccup's turn to have an emotional breakdown. He fell to his knees and he screamed. He screamed for hours until his throat was raw, and then he screamed some more. When he was done, Hiccup looked out the window, his vision blurred by tears, it seemed unnaturally dark.

He decided to go to the great hall for a drink… or nine. As Hiccup passed the Hofferson's house, he looked up and saw a light in Astrid's room and he heard her crying.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Olaf was on top of him. He ripped off Hiccup's prosthetic leg so that Hiccup couldn't get away, tearing off the pitch that had been over the wound since the limb was amputated, causing Hiccup to emit the most inhuman sound Mr. Hofferson had ever heard. With blood and pus oozing from Hiccup's leg, Olaf Hofferson beat him mercilessly. Striking blow after blow on Hiccup's face, Olaf had begun to pull a knife when Astrid screamed for help from her window. Then suddenly Mr. Hofferson wasn't above him anymore, Hiccup looked over just in time to see Toothless on top of Olaf, roaring in his face, and a crowd gathering around them before he fell into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup's room was much smaller than Astrid's, but it had much more in it. there was a desk littered with papers in the corner, various sketches and drawings nailed on the walls, and Toothless's saddle and riding gear hung up on the wall opposite the desk. Hiccup's bed was also bigger than Astrid's, which was especially nice when she spent the night.

Hiccup drearily woke up in his bed with Astrid carefully stitching together a cut above his left eye, feeling as though the entire village had taken turns dancing on his face. His right eye had a patch over it and his entire face was black, blue, and swollen, and he looked like a blackberry.

"Good to see that your alive" Astrid teased "you've been out for two weeks"

"What happened?" Hiccup asked through his teeth that were wired shut because of his broken jaw.

"My dad attacked you because he blames you for the pregnancy and Toothless saved your life" she answered sadly.

"Where are they?" Hiccup asked, panic swelling in his gut as he quickly sat up and whipped his head around the room, which only caused him more pain.

"My dad is in the dungeon under the great hall, awaiting trial for assault, battery, and attempted murder by the Council of Elders, and Toothless is downstairs" Astrid replied.

"Oh, okay, how's the baby doing?" Hiccup asked feeling relieved that Toothless was alright.

"Hungry" she replied, "I'm literally eating twice as much and I'm starting to look like Gobber" she took off her shirt, showing off her growing abdomen

"I'm so sorry for what I did" Hiccup said "because of me your dad could spend the next decade in the dungeon"

"Don't ever apologize for what you did" Astrid instructed sternly "you're the love of my life, and nothing will ever change that, you give me the attention and care that my dad never would, because he always wanted a son, and he was a sexist pig. And if we're gonna get through this, then we need to stick together and be strong" she said as she leaned into a kiss and lay down on top of Hiccup. They stayed like that for several hours, kissing, thinking of baby names, and holding each other close. Then suddenly, Stoick was in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" he asked awkwardly

"Well, yeah, you kind of are, but go ahead" Hiccup replied

"Astrid, I'm sorry, but your father has died" Stoick stated gravely "his wounds from the fight became badly infected and he passed away last night"

"No…Noooo…" Astrid looked shocked as she cradled her head in her hands "does my mother know yet?"

"You're the first one we've told" Stoick answered.

"I'll tell her" Astrid said as she walked out of the room, clutching her stomach and sobbing.

When she had gone Stoick asked "are you okay, Hiccup, because you look like shit"

"Well besides the broken face and lack of a leg, yeah I'm good" he replied jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't you worry, we'll get you a new leg, but that's not what I meant, this whole ordeal has been very emotional and, frankly, very hormone filled, I just need to know that your all right mentally and emotionally" Stoick replied.

"Well, all things considered, my wedding approaching, the ten-day sex marathon, Astrid being pregnant, my being beaten to a pulp, and now my would-have-been father-in-law dying, yeah…I guess I'm doing about average" Hiccup said sarcastically and then suddenly became serious "wow… I never really put it all together like that before, now that I think about it, these past couple months has been really fucked up… literally"

"You got that right" Stoick winked at him and then suddenly clutched his chest and fell backwards

"HELP!" Hiccup screamed as he rolled out of bed and clawed his way over to his father "Wake Up!"

Both of the funerals were very traditional, the ships carrying the bodies were sent away from the docks and the villagers threw torches at them and mourned as the burning ships sailed out to sea.

Astrid and Hiccup and Helga cried for days, most of the time together. And when there were no tears left to cry, the entire village assembled in the great hall…

"Now ye listen up!" Gobber boomed as he stood on top of the banquet table (yes, the same one that Astrid got pregnant on) "we need to pick a new chief" murmurs went through the crowd "there are three possible cantidates, Snotlout, because he is Stoick's nephew, Fishlegs, being Stoick's nephew-in-law, and, of course, Hiccup, as he is the late chief's son" Being a mix of Fishlegs's brains and Snotlout's brawn, Hiccup thought he was a shoe-in to become chief, and the other Vikings seemed to agree, though he wished they hadn't. Hiccup didn't want to become chief, but he had no choice, the villagers had entrusted him with their lives and he couldn't let them down.

The rather simple coronation took place two days later and Hiccup was presented with a fur cape similar to his fathers, symbolizing his chiefdom.

There was a huge feast that night; Hiccup was placed at the head of the banquet table with Gobber to his right and Astrid to his left. There was much drinking and dancing with the exception of Astrid and Hiccup who had sworn to sobriety after their "vacation" and were unable to dance due to their physical conditions.

As the next three months passed, Astrid and Hiccup began to drift apart. Astrid and her mother had moved into the Haddock house full-time and Spitelout had staked his claim in the old Hofferson home. Hiccup and Astrid shared a bed every night now, and Helga had moved into what had been Stoick's room. Hiccup had also built a stable for Toothless and Stormfly. Hiccup was now constantly busy leading the tribe on hunts, fishing trips, and even the raid of another village, while Astrid was confined to more wifely duties such as sewing and cooking.

"I feel so helpless" Astrid said "I mean, Hiccup is out there doing a fantastic job as chief, and I'm stuck here doing, what, knitting? because I'm pregnant?" She put down her unfinished sweater and looked over at her mother "And what's more is that it's like I don't even exist to him, the few nights when he actually comes home, he goes straight to bed and passes out until Gobber yells for him from outside" Astrid continued ranting, not realizing that she was starting to yell herself, and she began pacing "I mean what is it, am i unattractive to him because I'm pregnant with HIS child, or maybe it's because I can't do what I used to be able to because, once again, I'm PREGNANT! I mean, I never even WANTED this stupid kid, and now I'm stuck with it!" she screamed. Astrid hadn't heard Hiccup come in behind her just after she started her monologue.

"so THAT's how you feel about it?" Hiccup inquired solemnly.

"oh... uh... Hiccup?" Astrid stumbled, trying to think of something to say.

"cause I don't remember you complaining that night on the banquet table, on the contrary, I seem to remember a lot of 'yes's and 'more's and moans of satisfaction" Hiccup continued his onslaught.

"...um im going to be...not HERE" Mrs. Hofferson said as she tiptoed out of the room.

"it's just that your out there having the time of your life, while I'm in here KNITTING!" Astrid retorted

"you think that I'm having FUN! I have to take care of over one hundred villagers who turn towards me at every little problem, it's like taking care of a hundred babies, you only have to handle ONE!" Hiccup yelled.

"being pregnant isn't a walk in the park, you know. There is a lot that you wouldn't understand!" Astrid started to get desperate "I just miss you, and the way things used to be" Astrid surrendered "This isn't the way I imagined it being, I mean, look at us, arguing like a married couple"

"and we aren't even married" Hiccup chuckled "but we will be...soon...I promise"

THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT SO FAR ESPECIALLY THE NIGHTS RAGE, EquinoxKnight01, and Free Beloved Army. I AM CURRENTLY SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK AND BUSY-NESS SO ANY AND ALL IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 5 WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANKS A Burmese Tiger...OUT...PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so incredibly sorry that I dropped this story. There were at least a few of you who enjoyed it and I let you down. I will be finishing this story pronto, I got so focused on writing a good chapter for once in my life that I completely neglected the plot. So...after 7 months, I am writing to tell you that the end is near, thanks for all your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, well, you guys have been waiting for this for a while, and here it is, the end of **_**Control**_**. I'm sorry that it took 7 months, I hit a ton of roadblocks along the way. I just want to thank you guys for your support. This chapter will be a little more straightforward than the others, cause I just want to finish this one off, I'm out of twists to throw in, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless, it's short, sweet, and to the point. I am planning for a…wait for it…SEQUEL! So that will be started as soon as I finish my newly ongoing story, **_**Teens**_**. Also be on the lookout for my Avatar the Last Airbender collaboration with EquinoxKnight01, **_**Ty Lee's Prison Diaries**_** coming soon! Pretty much, my page is gonna be filled with kickass these next few weeks, so be on the lookout for the impending doom!**

It was finally the day, the day that Hiccup had been waiting for for months, the day he would marry the girl of his dreams, Astrid Hofferson. It had been a long journey here, filled with sex marathons, a pregnancy, vicious fights, and even a few deaths, but he was finally ready to move forward with his wedding.

Astrid was so beyond excited as she got ready for the ceremony. Her dress was beautiful, made of soft linen, it draped over her pregnant belly so well, it looked like she wasn't even carrying a child. Her golden hair was being pinned up in a braided crown around her head, she looked like Freyja herself.

Hiccup stood at the ceremonial alter, watching Astrid walk towards him, looking as radiant as ever. All of his friends were in the audience, including Toothless. It was all Hiccup could do to restrain himself from kissing her as the elder read through the incessantly boring ceremony. When it was finally done, they kissed…and kissed…and kissed some more until it was about ten minutes later and only the teen Vikings were left, cause everyone else had gone to the great hall in search of mead. They all walked side by side in the sunset like nothing had ever happened. Then they reached the massive doors of the great hall, walked inside, and the party began.

00000000

Two months later…

Astrid screamed as she finally pushed the baby the rest of the way out, she felt like she was being ripped in half. Then suddenly, the pain faded and she heard crying.

"Congratulations!" the midwife cut the umbilical cord, "This one's a boy!" she picked up the two babies and handed one to Astrid and one to Hiccup, and left them alone. Hiccup was holding the girl, who looked exactly like Astrid, except she had Hiccup's chestnut hair. Astrid's was the exact opposite, a blonde Hiccup.

"What should we call them?" Hiccup whispered

"I always said that if I had a daughter, I'd name her Abi" Astrid replied

"I love it!" Hiccup responded, "What about Ari for the boy?"

"Ari and Abi! I love it!" Astrid said "I love you"

"I love you too"

**Well, there it is, in all of its short, simplistic glory! Thanks everyone for being so patient with me, I hope you enjoyed reading **_**Control**_** as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please check out my other story(s) and tell me what you think. The Adventures of Ari and Abi coming this late April or early May to a theater near you! Peace Out!**


End file.
